Marie
SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! ' 'Marie is a minor character who only appears in the manga series. She was a beautiful woman who had worked for Madame as a hostess, artist's model and professional dancer when she was alive. She died five years prior to the series start, yet her soul remained in the mortal world because of a Kor's wish her former lover had made. Marie was eventually saved and freed by Frau, who had chosen to visit Madame's Tavern for this reason. Etymology The name 'Marie' is the French form of 'Mary', and means 'bitter'. Marie's name is probably intended to be ironic, as she did not feel bitter towards her former lover despite what he had done to her. Appearance Physical appearance Marie was acknowledged as being very beautiful.In Kapitel 35, Teito stops what he is doing to look at her and blushes and thinks: "what a beautiful person". She had a tall, slender build, with a large bust and long limbs. Her face was youthful and heart-shaped, with a small, pointy nose, a small mouth with thin lips, and large, light-coloured eyes with long eye-lashes. Her hair was long and loosely tied up in a bun at the back of her head though a large portion of it fell past her shoulders. Clothing She wore an ankle-length, plain, light-coloured dress with full-length sleeves, though her shoulders were exposed. She wore light-coloured high-heels, and small, hanging, diamond-shaped earrings. Many flowers which resemble magnolias were woven into her hair. Personality Marie was shown to be very kind and forgiving, not resenting her lover despite the evil he committed against her. Despite her dire situation, she remained optimistic and cheerful, smiling at people she knew couldn't see her. She was also a playful and affectionate woman, hugging and joking with Teito. Marie was slightly self-deprecating, hinting in her conversation with Teito that she thought she did not look like a dancer. Relationships Her former lover: Despite his possessive behaviour towards her, eventually culminating in her murder and entrapment of her soul, she bore no ill feelings towards him. She willingly let Frau set her soul free so she wouldn't be bound by her lover's selfish wish any longer. Teito Klein: Marie seemed to like Teito. In the brief time they spent together, Marie was flattered by a compliment Teito had given her, hugged him and joked that he should grow up quickly so she could have his children. Abilities and Attributes Marie was a very talented dancer, earning a reputation as the "town's best dancer". After dying she gained typical ghost-like abilities, such as intangibility (moving through objects), and invisibility to normal humans. History During adulthood, Marie began working at Madame's tavern, where her skill earned her a reputation as the "town's best dancer".Marie says: "Despite appearances, I was the town's best dancer". Death At some point, she became romantically involved with an unnamed man. However, he was very jealous and violent, and he killed her five years prior to the series start. During his transformation into a Wars, one of the wishes he made was that Marie's soul would always be tied to the tavern, meaning her spirit was prevented from going to heaven when she died, so it remained in the human world. Appearances Manga synopsis While working in Madame's tavern, Teito sees a painting of a woman who greatly resembles Marie. Marie is sitting at a table by the painting, and he asks her if she was the model. She replies that she was, and Teito watches as the Tavern owner sits in the same seat and Marie walks through her. Teito realises Marie is a spirit. Freedom Frau happens upon her on the roof of the tavern, and asks for her hand. Marie accepts, and she has one last dance with Frau, before Frau uses his Ghost power to free her soul. Her soul departs in peace, returning to Heaven. Trivia *Considering that she greatly resembles the District 6 Wars Woman, the two may be sisters or otherwise related. References Site Navigation Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Category:Onetime characters Category:Human Category:Articles containing spoilers